Un regalo inolvidable
by Geri Haratari
Summary: Una petición para un regalo, Yami intentando descifrar su significado y Yugi pasando uno de los mejores cumpleaños de su joven vida Puzzleshipping. One-shot. UA.


One-shot

 **Disclamer** : Yugioh y sus personajes pertenecen a su respectivo autor Kazuki Takahashi yo solo tome a sus personajes prestados para realizar este dulce one-shot

-"desde ese día Yami y yo nos hemos vuelto más unidos" – pensamientos

-Sí Jonouchi-kun… – habla normal

Ahora que comience el fic:

Un regalo Inolvidable

Desde que era pequeño siempre me han preguntado qué era lo que yo quería que me regalaran en mi cumpleaños y yo siempre respondía: un juguete, una carta, ropa, un teléfono o incluso un juego de mesa entretenido… creía que las personas podrían leer entre líneas para que me regalaran lo que yo realmente quería… pero no fue así… nunca ha sido así… nadie ha podido nunca regalarme lo que yo en verdad quiero… pero eso podría cambiar en mi siguiente cumpleaños…

Yugi Motou ahora era todo un chico universitario, estudiaba en un complejo universitario, desde hacía pocos meses se había mudado de la casa-tienda de su abuelo para estar más cerca de la universidad, compartiendo habitación con un compañero. Yugi había dejado sus años de adolescencia, adoptando rasgos más finos y maduros, pero sin dejar de lado su carácter amable y gentil.

-Si Jonouchi-kun… verás que te irá muy bien en tus inter semestrales… sólo esfuérzate para pasarlos… por que no le pides ayuda a Kaiba-kun… estoy seguro que él podrá ayudarte con tus materias, ya que él sobre todo eso – aconsejó Yugi a su rubio amigo del otro lado del teléfono

-pero Yugi… Kaiba me tendrá clavado en los libros… no me dejará para nada hasta que pase esos exámenes – se quejó el rubio con su amigo

-pero lo hace por tu bien Jonouchi-kun… además Kaiba-kun quiere que tú termines tu carrera, después de que encarcelaran a tu padre y que Kaiba-kun peleara tu custodia – habló Yugi disuadiendo a su amigo, quien suspiró por el otro lado del teléfono

-en eso tienes razón… Kaiba podrá llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza a veces, pero me ama y me ha apoyado... y eso es lo único que me importa – contó Jonouchi al otro lado del teléfono mientras Yugi asentía ante lo que dijo su amigo

-si… por eso quiere que termines bien el semestre Jonouchi-kun

-supongo que le pediré ayuda a don Soy el dueño de Kaiba Corp y no me interesa quien seas… bueno amigo te dejo, me dio mucho gusto saludarte, por cierto ¿cómo vas con Yami? – preguntó el ojimiel al tricolor menor

-bien… Yami llegará dentro de poco… aún no puedo creer que ya llevemos casi tres años saliendo – comentó Yugi con una sonrisa enamorada

-así es… me prepararé mentalmente para pedirle ayuda a Kaiba con mis estudios, me dio gusto saludarte amigo…

-a mí también me dio mucho gusto saludarte Jonouchi-kun – contestó Yugi

-si… bueno Yugi te dejo… iré a estudiar, le pediré ayuda a Kaiba con algunas materias sobre finanzas y calidad, cuídate mucho Yugi, salúdame a Yami, hasta pronto – se despidió Jonouchi

-adiós Jonouchi-kun – se despidió el tricolor menor colgando el teléfono, volviéndose a recostar en su cama, estando en su propia habitación en el departamento que compartía con su compañero, siendo nada más y nada menos que su novio, Yami Atemu… Yugi sonrió recordando lo que había pasado hace dos años atrás

 _***Flash Back***_

 _Yugi había llegado al apartamento que iba a compartir con un compañero de la universidad, al parecer en la misma carrera que el joven Motou estaba estudiando, Yugi colocó la caja y sus pocas pertenencias en la sala del departamento, observando el espacio que compartiría con alguien más, pero aun no había visto a su compañero de departamento, por lo que abrió una de las habitaciones que tenía el departamento, encontrando que ya estaba ocupada por su compañero, por lo que él tricolor menor metió sus cosas en la habitación de enfrente, hasta que escuchó la puerta del departamento abrirse, Yugi supuso que se trataba del chico con quien compartiría el lugar, así que de buenas a primeras decidió saludarlo, para al menos conocerlo un poco._

 _-hola – saludó Yugi a la persona que se encontraba en la cocina, de espaldas al tricolor menor, quien al escuchar el saludo se volteó, dispuesto a devolver el saludo_

 _-hola – regresó el saludo el chico de la cocina, un muchacho parecido físicamente a Yugi, con la diferencia de que sus ojos eran de un color rojizo y tenía luces rubias extendidas por todo su cabello en puntas, llevaba puesto el uniforme de la universidad, un chaleco sin mangas azul claro, camisa de manga corta blanca, jeans azules y zapatos azules, el chico se quedo mirando al que seguramente era su compañero de departamento, quedándose mudo por mirar a alguien tan parecido pero a la vez tan diferente a él_

 _-me llamó Yugi Motou y creo que seremos compañeros de departamento… ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – habló Yugi presentándose y preguntándole al otro chico su nombre mientras una angelical sonrisa surcaba por su fino y maduro rostro, lo que hizo sonrojar al otro muchacho_

 _-mi nombre es Yami Atemu… pero puedes decirme Yami… mucho gusto en conocerte Yugi – devolvió Yami presentándose ante el tricolor menor, sonriéndole cálidamente_

 _Después de que ambos se presentaran ese primer día, descubrieron que ambos estaban en la misma carrera, pero en diferentes clases, por lo que ambos se ayudaban y complementaban lo que les faltaba en sus clases, llevándose muy bien y estando juntos casi la mayor parte del tiempo, el cual corrió velozmente, llegando al 14 de febrero… siendo el primer 14 de febrero en la universidad. Ese día tanto Yami como Yugi habían recibido muchos chocolates por parte de sus compañeras de clases y alguna que otra admiradora, ambos tricolores llegaron a su departamento después de las clases del día_

 _-vaya, te dieron muchos chocolates este día Yugi – habló Yami con una gran bolsa de chocolates en la mano_

 _-tú también recibiste muchos dulces Yami… ne… ¿recibiste algún chocolate de la persona quien te gusta? – preguntó el tricolor menor como quien no quiere la cosa, haciendo sonrojar al tricolor mayor, quien desvió la mirada ante la pregunta hecha_

 _-no creo que esa persona me haya hecho un chocolate… después de todo a pesar de que estoy cerca de ella, no parece notar que siento algo más que amistad – respondió Yami sentándose en el sillón rosa del departamento, colocando la bolsa con dulces en la mesita de vidrio que estaba en la sala_

 _-ya veo… pero no te des por vencido Yami… seguramente también le gustas a esa persona pero no se atreve a decirle que le gustas – animó Yugi a su amigo y compañero de piso, sintiéndose algo mal por decir esas palabras, logrando que Yami sonriera por las palabras del chico, quien continuó parado entre el comedor y el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones de ambos chicos_

 _-tienes razón en eso Yugi… pero y si me rechaza_

 _-entonces sería una tonta al rechazar a alguien cómo tú… eres guapo, inteligente, amable, estás en el equipo de futbol de la universidad, te gustan las cosas simples, los juegos de mesa, de cartas, eres paciente, decidido, el mejor chico que una chica podría desear – terminó de decir Yugi sintiendo los labios de Yami posarse sobre los suyos cuando terminó de hablar, sin que Yugi lo advirtiera Yami se levantó del sillón y se aproximo a Yugi, no notando la cercanía hasta que sintió ese suave beso, el cual no duró mucho, ya que Yami se apartó con las mejillas rojas por lo que había hecho, mientras el tricolor menor se tocaba los labios, sintiéndolos tibios_

 _-Yami… tu… – comenzó a decir Yugi saliendo de la sorpresa que Yami le causó, mientras este desviaba la mirada_

 _-verás Yugi… yo… estoy enamorado de ti… yo… lo siento… sólo quería que lo supieras – habló Yami girando sobre sus talones, dispuesto a alejarse del menor, ya que pensaba que lo rechazaría, pero Yugi lo tomó de la manga de su camisa blanca, deteniendo a Yami de continuar su camino_

 _-espera Yami… a decir verdad yo… yo también estoy enamorado de ti Yami – respondió Yugi tímidamente con un lindo sonrojo surcando sus mejillas_

 _-¿enserio? – preguntó Yami volteándose_

 _-sí – respondió Yugi con una gran sonrisa, mientras Yami agarraba sus mejillas y se acercaba nuevamente para darle un beso más profundo, el cual fue correspondido por Yugi, separándose en cuanto el oxígeno se había acabado, los ojos rubíes de Yami se encontraron con los ojos amatistas de Yugi, sin apartar la mirada Yami tomó la mano de Yugi y depositó en ella un chocolate con la figura de un dulce corazón con las iniciales del que era su compañero de departamento_

 _-Yugi… ¿aceptarías ser mi novio? – pregunto Yami con el corazón latiéndole aceleradamente por la pregunta que había hecho_

 _-por supuesto que si Yami – respondió Yugi abalanzándose hacia el más grande mientras le daba un beso en los labios, terminando así el día de San Valentín, siendo el inicio de su tierna relación_

 _***Fin del FlashBack***_

-"desde ese día Yami y yo nos hemos vuelto más unidos" – pensó el tricolor menor con una sonrisa escuchando cómo la puerta del departamento era abierta

-¡Tadaima! – anunció Yami su llegada siendo recibido por su novio y compañero

-okairi nasai Yami – respondió Yugi yendo a recibir al tricolor mientras este le daba un tierno y dulce beso.

Ambos pasaron el resto del día tranquilamente, hasta que en un determinado momento quedaron sentados en el sofá rosa viendo una película en la t.v.

-Yugi cariño puedo hacerte una pregunta – habló Yami viendo sin mucho interés por la película

-claro que si Yami – respondió Yugi, quien estaba recostado a lo largo del sofá con su novio

-¿Qué es lo que quisieras para tu cumpleaños, mi querido Yugi? – pregunto Yami observando cómo su luz se quedaba callado por unos momentos

-lo que yo quiero para mi cumpleaños es un poco complicado Yami… no creo que puedas entenderlo – respondió Yugi sonando algo triste

-puedo intentarlo querido Yugi

-bueno… para mi cumpleaños quiero una compañía especial, una noche cálida y luciérnagas quietas, con el color azul extendiéndose en el horizonte – habló Yugi siendo su petición extraña

-ya veo… suena algo extraño tu petición Yugi

-eso mi querido Yami es algo que tú tendrás que descubrir

-ese es un acertijo que estoy dispuesto a resolver – respondió Yami besando a la persona que consideraba su luz, terminando de ver la película de la t.v, cada uno se fue a dormir a su habitación, ya que al día siguiente tendrían que levantarse temprano para ir a sus clases.

Los días fueron pasando de uno en uno, al cabo de un tiempo Yami había descifrado lo que Yugi quería cómo regalo de cumpleaños, siendo el sábado 1 de Junio del año en curso, estando ambos chicos de vacaciones, Yami hizo varias llamadas y en toda una tarde ya tenía listo el regalo para su novio, el cual esperaba quedara impresionado

Finalmente llegó el tan esperado 4 de Junio, Yugi había sido levantado con un suave beso… descubriendo un camino de pétalos de rosa que lo guiaban hacia el comedor de la sala, descubriendo un delicioso desayuno, exclusivamente para él, unos ricos hot cakes, un jugo de naranja y unos ricos panes tostados con mermelada de fresa. Yugi comió gustoso lo que Yami le había preparado con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación, apareciendo por la cocina

-buenos días vida mía, feliz cumpleaños Yugi, te tengo una gran sorpresa, pero para eso necesitamos ir a la mansión Kaiba – comentó Yami con una sonrisa sexy, haciendo sonrojar al menor

-de acuerdo… sólo déjame me baño, me visto y en unos minutos estaré listo Yami

-me parece bien, querido Yugi – respondió Yami levantando los platos y lavándolos mientras Yugi se aseaba y cambiaba.

-Ya estoy listo Yami – dijo Yugi saliendo de su habitación con unos jeans ajustados hasta la cadera enmarcando sus piernas, una camiseta negra de vestir con botones y cuello de manga corta y un collar de oro con el dije de la mitad de un corazón que Yami le había regalado el día de su cumpleaños el año pasado, y sumado a su atuendo llevaba puestos unos zapatos negros, Yami sonrió por lo bien que se veía Yugi con ese conjunto

-bien…. Vayamos con Kaiba mi cielo – dijo Yami cogiendo la mano de Yugi, para salir de su departamento en dirección a la mansión del castaño. Ambos enamorados iban platicando sobre varios temas mientras se repartían besos cortos, demostrando lo enamorados que seguían, llegando en poco tiempo a la mansión de Kaiba. El portero les abrió la reja y caminaron por el largo jardín hasta llegar a las puertas de la mansión. El mayordomo de Kaiba les abrió la puerta

-Señor Atemu, el joven Kaiba los espera en el salón… al fondo a la derecha – indicó el mayordomo viendo a ambos tricolores seguir las indicaciones que les habían dado, llegando al mencionado lugar, Yami tomó la perilla de la puerta y la abrió lentamente abriéndola de par en par, hasta abrirla completamente, dejando pasar a Yugi primero, quien apenas dio un paso en el salón, se escuchó un estridente y sonoro grito

-¡SORPRESA ! – fue lo que gritaron los presentes en el lugar, mientras soplaban cornetillas y varios copos de confeti y globos caían desde el techo del salón, en medio de los presentes había una mesa con un pastel de fresas que decía: Felicidades Yugi

-Minna… no tenían que haberse molestado por hacerme una fiesta sorpresa – habló Yugi mirando a los presentes en el salón, Anzu, quien estaba estudiando Danza en Nueva York, se encontraba de visita y aprovechó para ir a la fiesta, Honda, quien se encontraba trabajando en un taller mecánico con uno de sus amigos y al mismo tiempo estudiaba Finanzas en la universidad, Otogi era ahora un gran empresario ya que había extendido su juego de dados del calabozo en la mayor parte del mundo, Bakura y Ryou se encontraban ahí también, ambos vivían juntos desde hacía un tiempo, Ryou estudiaba Arqueología mientras que Bakura trabajaba, Marik y Malik también estaban ahí, ambos vivían en Egipto y trabajaban en el museo que Ishizu había ampliado hace apenas unos años, Rebecca también estaba ahí, ella trabajaba junto con su abuelo, ayudándolo y asistiéndolo en sus expediciones en América, Jonouchi se había vuelto la pareja de Kaiba-kun el segundo año de escuela media, el padre de Jonouchi intentó venderlo a unos tipos a cambio de saldar todas sus deudas, pero Kaiba con ayuda de la policía impidió que eso sucediera, y al ser Jonouchi menor de edad peleó su custodia para que pudiera quedarse a vivir con la familia Kaiba, lo cual logró, y ahora Jonouchi-kun estaba estudiando administración de empresas para ayudar a Kaiba-kun con la empresa, no es que Kaiba-kun no pudiera hacerlo solo… pero Jonouchi insistía en que no le vendría mal algo de ayuda, en cuanto a Kaiba-kun… bueno él sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, pero es menos gruñón que antes… todo eso debido a Jonouchi-kun… y por último pero no menos importante, Yami Atemu… estudiante y compañero de departamento, mejor amigo y posterior enamorado de Yugi, siendo su novio actual de quien estaba perdida y locamente enamorado

-no es molestia… después de todo necesitábamos un pretexto para reunirnos – respondió Bakura con tono divertido

-Además… ya que todos teníamos vacaciones decidimos aprovechar y venir a festejarte – comentó Anzu sonriendo

-así es amigo… este es tu día y debes de aprovecharlo de principio a fin – dijo Jonouchi con una radiante sonrisa, mientras prendía el estéreo a todo lo que da con la música de moda, enseguida todos los chicos se pusieron a bailar, a beber refresco, a platicar entre aquellos que tenían tiempo de no verse

-cachorro… bájale a la música… está muy fuerte – se quejó Seto tapándose los oídos mirando a Jonouchi, quien movió los labios diciendo: que dijiste

-¡la música!... ¡está muy fuerte! – gritó Seto sin lograr que su rubio sol lo escuchase, así que se destapó los oídos y con señas señaló el estéreo y bajó ambas manos, Jonouchi captó lo que quiso decir con mímica bajándole el volumen al aparato

-Kaiba si querías que le bajara el volumen podrías habérmelo dicho antes – dijo Jonouchi mientras Kaiba lo miraba fulminantemente

-no tienes remedio cachorro – dijo Seto viendo al rubio

-oh deja de quejarte y vamos a bailar – dijo el ojimiel arrastrando a Kaiba al centro de la pista.

Todos se estaban divirtiendo en la fiesta que era para el tricolor menor, quien se encontraba bailando con su novio una canción movida y pegajosa.

Luego de que la pandilla terminará de bailar, ponerse al día y jugar uno que otro juego ridículo, llegó la hora de cantarle al festejado. Todos se reunieron en la mesa, encendieron las velitas del pastel y cantaron la típica canción de feliz cumpleaños, una vez que termino Yugi sopló con todas sus fuerzas apagando las velas, mientras el flash de varias cámaras captaban el momento, en cuanto partieron el pastel y cada quien tenía su propia porción, Jonouchi fue quien habló

-bueno ya que terminamos de comer el pastel ahora viene la entrega de obsequios – anunció el rubio a todos, quienes fueron por sus regalos que se encontraban amontonados en una mesilla, Yugi se acercó a la mesa, mientras una por uno le daba el regalo al tricolor menor.

-Yugi espero que te guste, va de parte de nosotros dos – explicó Ryou entregándole a Yugi una cajita rectangular envuelta en papel verde con un moño azul

-gracias Ryou, Bakura

-de nada

-este es el mío Yugi – dijo Anzu dándole una caja mediana roja con un moño verde

-gracias Anzu

-aquí está el mío y el de Honda – habló Duke entregándole una caja mediana azul brillante con un moño rojo

-arigatou chicos

-este es el nuestro Yugi – habló Marik entregándole una caja pequeña amarilla con un moño verde

-este es mi regalo Yugi – dijo Rebecca con una sonrisa extendiéndole una caja cuadrada naranja con un moño blanco

-gracias chicos

-este es mi regalo amigo, espero que te guste amigo – habló el rubio entregándole una caja rectangular azul con el estampado de perritos indicando que había sido de parte del rubio del grupo

-arigatou Jonouchi-kun

-mi regalo te lo daré al rato, pueden continuar con la fiestucha de antes – respondió Kaiba observando cómo todos volvían a festejar poniendo esa estridente pero pegajosa música, mientras Kaiba suspiraba resignadamente pensando "cómo rayos me deje convencer para esto". Cuando el atardecer cayó fue cuando la fiesta terminó, Yugi fue a despedir a sus amigos en la puerta de la mansión Kaiba

-gracias por la fiesta chicos… Kaiba gracias por dar tu mansión para la fiesta sorpresa… en verdad te lo agradezco – habló Yugi agradeciéndole al castaño lo que había hecho

-no es nada… después de todo Jonouchi tendrá que compensarme por eso más tarde – murmuro Kaiba mirando al rubio con una sonrisa elegante

-bueno ahora que todos se han ido puedo entregarte mi regalo – dijo Kaiba buscando en su bolsillo de la gabardina el regalo que tenia para darle al festejado, entregándole una caja con gran volumen envuelta en papel azul cielo con un moño amarillo

-gracias Kaiba-kun

-de nada

-ahora viene mi regalo Yugi, pero necesito que te vendes los ojos – habló Yami poniéndole a Yugi una cinta negra cubriendo sus ojos

-que es lo que tengo que hacer Yami

-sólo deja que te guíe

-de acuerdo… bien… sígueme querido – dijo Yami tomando a Yugo de las manos guiándolo por la mansión de Kaiba, subiendo las escaleras de la mansión, llegando a la azotea donde los esperaba un Jet privado negro, con un piloto aguardando. Yugi sintió que fue subido al Jet, pero decidió no hablar para mantener el suspenso. Al cabo de un rato el Jet despegó y voló por el atardecer que caía en la mansión Kaiba.

El Jet privado de Kaiba aterrizó en el techo de un gran hotel.

-Una vez que llegaron, Yami continuó guiando al tricolor menor hasta que llegaron a la recepción del hotel

-si… una reservación por parte del señor Kaiba para el señor Yami Atemu… por favor llévalos a la suite del mar – pidió la recepcionista con gentileza a uno de los empleados del hotel

El empleado los llevó hasta la que era su habitación, una gran y lujosa suite con grandes ventanales con vista al mar, en la suite había un pequeño bar con algunas bebidas exquisitas y finas, junto con una gran televisión y vitrinas de vidrio con varias figurillas de peces exóticas en ellos. En medio de la suite se encontraba un jacuzzi elegantemente adornado, Yami guió a su novio por las escaleras de madera hasta que sus pies tocaron la arena blanca que se extendía por el lugar.

En medio de la arena se encontraba una mesa para dos con un mantel amarillo y dos sillas dispuestas una frente a la otra con cuatro antorchas alumbrando el romántico lugar, a pocos metros de la mesa estaba una cama con cuatro columnas de madera con doseles blancos corredizos, la cama se encontraba suspendida sin llegar a tocar la arena que estaba debajo de ella, con el mar y el cielo extendiéndose por el horizonte.

-ya puedes quitarte la venda de los ojos mi vida – anunció Yami observando cómo Yugi se quitaba la venda para observar el lugar al cual habían llegado, quedándose boquiabierto e impresionado por lo que sus ojos apreciaban ante él.

-¡Yami!... esto es… cómo es que… Arigatuo hitori no Boku – respondió Yugi abrazando emocionado a su pareja, la cual sonrió rodeando la cintura del chico

-bueno… en vista de que aún nos queda la noche de este día especial… ¿te gustaría cenar bajo el cielo estrellado y el mar azul? – pregunto Yami invitando a Yugi a sentarse en la mesa que estaba servida para dos

Yugi tomó asiento quedando frente a su novio, quien miraba la radiante sonrisa de aquel que amaba.

Unos meseros llegaron para servirles la cena romántica de esa noche estrellada y tranquila, ambos enamorados comieron la deliciosa cena que les habían servido, una vez que terminaron de cenar, los meseros se retiraron para darles más privacidad. Yami se acercó al tricolor menor y lo cargó cómo si se tratara de una chica, haciendo sonrojar a su amado novio

-¡Yami que es lo que haces! – quiso saber Yugi ante la acción del mayor, quien lo depositó suavemente en la cama que se encontraba en medio de ese ambiente romántico y dulce, posicionándose encima del tricolor, a quien besó con pasión y desenfreno, mientras sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo de su novio, recorriéndolo con dulzura, mientras se separaban del apasionado beso que Yami había comenzado

-Yami – comenzó a decir Yugi observando los írises rojizos de su pareja

-Yugi… quiero demostrarte cuanto te amo… si tú me lo permites claro – habló Yami con excitación, viendo a su novio, quien pareció meditarlo, para rodear el cuello de Yami con sus brazos recostándose en la cama, haciendo que Yami quedara encima del ojiamatista, Yugi se acercó al oído de Yami susurrándole:

-demuéstrame cuánto me amas mi amor… hazme tuyo – susurró Yugi con las mejillas ardientes pero con una gran sonrisa

-tus deseos son órdenes vida mía – respondió Yami besando al chico, quien acarició los cabellos de Yami perdiéndose en la pasión de ese beso, separándose por falta de aire. Yami procedió a besar el expuesto cuello de su pareja, arrancándole unos ligeros y tímidos gemidos

-¡ah!... ¡ah!... Yami – gimió el tricolor menor con las mejillas encendidas sintiendo subir la temperatura

-apenas estoy comenzando mi Yugi – respondió Yami separándose del tricolor menor desabotonando la camiseta negra con gran habilidad y destreza, mientras la prenda fue arrojada en alguna parte, quedando perdida en la inmensidad de los granos de arena, dejando expuesto el torso delgado y bien torneado de Yugi, indicando que sus años adolescentes habían dejado paso a unos rasgos más maduros. Yami bajó del cuello del menor el cual había marcado como suyo, dejando marcas rojizas que se notarían con el tiempo, llegando a su pecho, mientras las manos de Yami viajaban por las caderas de Yugi, con Yugi suspirando rápidamente por el momento de pasión que estaba teniendo

-¡awwwww!... ¡ah! – suspiro Yugi de placer sintiendo los labios de Yami recorriendo sus pectorales - ¡Ahhh!... ¡ahhh! – gimió nuevamente sintiendo cómo su pezón derecho era succionado mientras el otro era estimulado con la mano de Yami, para darle más placer a su novio, quien a juzgar por sus sonoros gemidos lo estaba disfrutando.

Yami continuó bajando por el abdomen de Yugi, dejando un rastro de saliva, haciéndolo lentamente y con dulzura, ya que era la primera vez que ambos chicos lo hacían.

En cuanto Yami llegó al botón de los jeans de su chico, Yugi lo tomó del rostro y lo levantó ligeramente interrumpiéndolo, intentando quitar la camisa negra de Yami, quedando en las mismas condiciones que Yugi, ya que este quería sentir la suave, tersa y caliente piel de su amado Yami.

Yami lo tomó de la cintura y volvió a tumbar a Yugi debajo de él, mientras él recorría la ancha espalda de Yami, quien repartía besos por la cara de su novio, Yami continuo besándolo hasta llegar al lugar donde había sido interrumpido, desabrochó el pantalón de Yugi bajándolo lentamente, acariciando sus bien torneadas piernas y delgados muslos, quedándose con sus bóxers negros. Yami notó la erección que Yugi tenía, por lo qué se deshizo de los bóxers en un santiamén, quedando el erecto y palpitante pene de Yugi expuesto. Yami se acercó lentamente observando la erección la cual estaba rígida y dura, para luego de un momento capturarlo con su boca

-¡AAAHHH! – gimió Yugi aferrándose a las sábanas blancas de la cama sintiendo cómo Yami succionaba y chupaba su miembro cómo si se tratara de un dulce

-¡Ahhh!... ¡ahh!... ¡ahh… Yami… ¡ahh! si continuas haciendo eso… me voy a venir Yami… ¡ah! – gimió Yugi advirtiéndole a su pareja las consecuencias de continuar estimulando su pene de ese modo, pero Yami continuó estimulándolo sintiendo cómo Yugi liberaba su semen, teniendo un sabor dulce. Yami se lo tragó todo, mientras retiraba el pene de su boca, mientras Yugi respiraba agitadamente con la cara completamente roja por haber eyaculado en la boca de su novio

-Yami – habló Yugi intentando disculparse por ese embarazoso momento recibiendo un apasionado beso por parte de Yami, quien intentó quitarse los pantalones notándola erección que tenia estando excitado con el momento que le hizo pasar a su chico.

Yugi vio que Yami tenía problemas al quitarse el pantalón por lo que se acercó sensualmente hacia él, desabrochando el pantalón con una lentitud asombrosa a pesar del momento de pasión que estaban teniendo. Yugi le bajó los pantalones a Yami mientras esté los tiraba quedando perdidos en alguna parte.

Yugi besó apasionadamente a su novio quien correspondió al beso salvaje y aumentado de tono que el menor le había dado, mientras ambos se volvían a recostar en la amplia cama blanca que estaba en la playa. Yami acariciaba las piernas de Yugi con lujuria y pasión viendo la cara excitada de su pareja.

Yami separó las piernas de Yugi, mientras Yugi ensalivaba sensualmente 3 dedos de Yami, una vez que estuvieron ensalivados Yami procedió a introducir el primer dedo en la entrada del menor

-¡Ahhhhhh! – gimió Yugi sintiendo la intrusión del primer dedo de Yugi

-no te tenses Yugi… relájate… te estoy preparando para lo que viene – habló Yami con voz dulce, continuando moviendo el dedo dentro del menor, al ver que Yugi se estaba acostumbrando a la primera intrusión, metió el segundo dedo continuando con los movimientos circulares en la entrada del chico, quien se tensó ante lo que Yami estaba haciendo, pero se relajó hasta que se acostumbró a la segunda invasión, Yami finalmente metió el tercer dedo en la entrada del menor, quien gimió por lo que su novio le estaba haciendo, sintiendo cómo Yami los introducía y los sacaba rápidamente con la intención de lubricarlo para que la penetración no le pareciera dolorosa.

En cuanto Yugi estuvo lo suficientemente preparado Yami acercó su erecto y despierto Pene a la entrada de su amor

-Yugi, quédate tranquilo, intentaré que tu primera vez no duela – dijo Yami dulcemente

-sí Yami… sólo hazlo – rogó Yugi con los ojos cerrados preparándose mentalmente para lo que vendría.

Sin hacer esperar más a Yugi, Yami introdujo su pene en la entrada del menor, tomando sus caderas para afianzar la penetración.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! – gimió Yugi apretando las sábanas al sentir la invasión del pene de su amor, encontrando demasiado estrecha la entrada de Yugi, Yami se quedó quieto hasta que Yugi le indicará que podía comenzar a moverse dentro de él. Yami vio la cara sonrojada y algunas pocas lágrimas que su chico había derramado, Yami beso los párpados de Yugi secando sus lágrimas y besándolo suavemente, indicándole a Yugi que no haría nada que él no quisiera

-Yami… puedes moverte – susurró Yugi con una sonrisa sutil, ya que aun le dolía un poco, pero no quería que su amor perdiera inspiración

-de acuerdo… me moveré lentamente para que no dañarte – habló Yami comenzando el vaivén de sus caderas en un movimiento de hamaqueo suave con las caderas de Yugi.

-¡Ahhhh!... ¡ahhh!... ¡ahhhh! – comenzó a gemir Yugi sintiendo un poco de dolor, pero conforme Yami continuó embistiéndolo rápidamente ese dolor se convirtió en placer, haciendo que Yugi gritara de placer al sentir cómo su novio lo embestía

-¡AHHHHH!... ¡AAAAAAH!... Más fuerte Yami – pedía el tricolor menor siguiendo el ritmo de su amor

-¡ahh!... ¡ahh! – gimió Yami en voz baja continuando las embestidas descubriendo el punto G de su compañero, quien lanzó un sonoro y placentero gemido, lo que ocasionó que Yami continuara tocando ese punto, el cual estaba algo profundo.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!... ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!... ¡Sigue así! – dijo Yugi arañando la espalda de Yami por la excitación que lo estaba embargando no pensando en nada más que en ese momento de exquisito placer.

-¡Yugi!... ¡Ahhh!... ¡te amo como no tienes idea! – habló Yami con voz ronca por las embestidas que daba

-¡Yo también te amo Yami! – respondió Yugi siendo invadido por una oleada de placer

-¡Yugi!... me voy a correr – anunció Yami sintiendo una descarga bajas por su espina dorsal

-entonces córrete dentro mío mi amor – habló Yugi mientras las embestidas salvajes y profundas continuaban, llegando al clímax

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – Gimieron ambos tricolores eyaculando al mismo tiempo, Yami dentro del interior de Yugi y Yugi en el abdomen de su novio.

Cuando el coito terminó Yami salió del interior de su amado novio y le besó la sudorosa frente, quedando a un lado de él, abrazándolo por los hombros

-gracias por este día Yami… fue el mejor regalo que alguien me pudiera haber dado…

-no hay de que Yugi… después de todo… esto era lo que querías ¿no es así?... ¡Te amo mi vida! – habló Yami quedándose dormido por demostrar el inmenso amor que le tenía a su luz

-¡Te amo Yami! – habló Yugi sintiéndose cansado después de esa noche de acción, mirando el manto estrellado, cómo si se tratarán de luciérnagas quietas en una noche cálida donde el cielo y el océano se juntan en el horizonte formando un solo lugar… donde dos personas se hacían una compañía especial… lo que significaba que Yugi quería una cita con su persona especial, en un playa, en una mágica noche estrellada… después de 21 años de vida, al fin alguien había leído entre líneas lo que Yugi había pedido de cumpleaños… siendo el primero y el mejor de muchos cumpleaños posteriores al lado del que era el amor de su vida...

Espero que les haya gustado… Lamento que el lemon me haya quedado horrible… pero es el primero que hago u.u


End file.
